The present invention relates to the transfer of card personalization information over a data network and the embossing of that card personalization information on a card such as a credit card, identification card, or other similar card.
The credit card industry is amongst the industries that print, emboss, or indent useful information on data cards. This information can include credit card numbers, expiration dates, along with holograms, pictures, corporate logos, etc.